Ben-Noah: Kyurem Reborn
Kyurem Reborn this is a crossover been Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms and Noah 10, in the OVA. Summary This is a new crosstime, Noah. Ben earlier at Noah to the went to even, and Ben trains Noah to hand-to-hand combat. When Kyurem is reborn at this anymore. This article is confirmed, the starts of legendary of Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode their forms. When this new crosstime, Noah. Noah was fighting as Techadon. Noah: I've never change! Techadon shot it beam at Noah, but invisible into the ground and Noah using steel and slise at Techadon and explosion, when Ben as Clockwork was appeared, and detransformed. Ben! Noah: Ben! Ben: How, it's cannot everything. That is really at the Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode but Legendary Form that even is another along! Noah: But... how, that even this Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode it's using legendary forms at Kyurem, that Black and White form! Ben: Do something, Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode! Noah: What!? Ben: You have been another Viva 1.0 Superior Mode and then Myvi Elegance 1.0 Superior Mode! Noah: Perodua Viva 1.0 Superior Mode and Perodua Myvi Elegance 1.0 Superior Mode, this is another crosstime! Ben: Aw, man that is even this reborn. NO! When this another teleported into any legendary warrior, that Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode! Noah: Not again! Epic Theme Song! Ben: Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode that another Alpha and Retaliator was fusion? Noah: I well get it. (transforms) Karma! Another Ben using All-Power-Trix Security Keys at All-Power-Trix and turned into All-Power-Trix 2.0, is well transformation. Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): Echo Echo! When this a Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode to the red lines and even this Alpha's flame domed-shape head was did. Karma: The superior form, the elimator of Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5. When this a Black and White Kyurem is reborn was another crosstime. Karma: What even this Kyurem's forms! Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): Kyurem? Black and White Kyurem was disappeared. Perodua Viva LITE and Eatle's Hero (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ben! The running stopped. Eatle's Hero: I wonna to used Potara from this earring. Karma detransformed. Noah: I am Noah. Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): Why? Perodua Viva LITE: NOAH! (after using right potara is earring) When stilled. Perodua Viva LITE and Eatle's Hero (Heroes Eternal Forms): (his fusion form) Fusion-Ha! Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): STOP! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode was transferred! He's turned into any fusion. Perodua Viva ELITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode, that even using away. I'm Perodua Viva ELITE, you ever need at Potara! Noah: Never! When turned into any Omega Mode what is Full-Omega E.V.O Form! Perodua Viva ELITE Omega Mode (Heroes Eternal Forms): Omega Mode was electricity transferred! Noah: Shockquatch and Eatle? It's... Shockatle that even failture... Perodua Viva ELITE Omega Mode! Perodua Viva ELITE Omega Mode (Heroes Eternal Forms): I am not sacrifice. When Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode appeared. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: I ever will, you have been another form. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode! Noah: What ever seen? (turned into any Whipping Boy) Whipping Boy! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: That even this another the Omega form ever we seen. Whipping Boy: You not have been along! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: You have been anymore! When Echo Echo screamed at Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode even transferred. Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: Transferred now! Although Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode using at transferred and unlocked all the Ultimate Ben's Aliens! Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: The form of everything. Transferred, activate! When Transferred shot it beam at Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode but using Ultimate Ben's powers and turned into Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode. Whipping Boy: NO! Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: I am Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode! Whipping Boy: I want still you! Although Whipping Boy whipping at Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode's body, but slash him down at Whipping Boy. Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: LIVE UP! (screamed at Whipping Boy to send him flying) Ultimate Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ultimate Echo Echo! Whipping Boy was flying into a tree and falls him at Noah. Ultimate Echo Echo (Heroes Eternal Forms): NOAH, NO! Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: (shot it laser beam at Ultimate Echo Echo, but turned back into Ben and falls) Perodua Viva ELITE Omega Mode (Heroes Eternal Forms): The powerful indently! The ultimate power! (when body becomes blue after Perodua Viva ELITE Omega Mode that breaks) Ultimate! When explosion to shockwave at Noah and Ben he's wake and but failed. Ben: *cough* Dub. Noah: What? Ben: He's that another Full-Power EXi LITE, this just... Noah: Look! When this is a smoke that Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE after this form. Ben: What! That is Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE another crosstime?! Noah: That's even this a unknown species. Ben: I just better do. Noah: What?! Ben: Absolutely, that called even this Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Evolution? Noah: Just how? Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE jumping and to Ben and Noah back and front. Ben: Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE! Noah: Mmm, that even Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE like Frieza. Ben: It's just know. His a Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE landed. Ben: Indently. Noah: Just... That Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE his like Frieza's Final Form, this can power level!? Ben: Piccolo and Krillin was killed by Frieza? Noah: I just know. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): (walked out to meet Ben and Noah) That this enough even this doesn't like? Noah: I just even this along. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): (when Ben even Noah whispered) Ben: She? That even dustly. Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode grabbing Noah and smashing him. Ben: It's another away. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): What?! Noah was disappeared. Ben: Noah! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Noah was disappeared. And I... Ben: Just want to you. Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode shot it beam at Ben but no effect. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): Ben, just want you. (flew and stand) It... Flashback, when Frieza was killed by Goku then Mecha Frieza has sliced by Trunks, flashback end. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): (open up) Trunks? Ben: I had for you! Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE (Heroes Eternal Forms): (and flies towards at Ben to landed) I doesn't work. Ben: Okay. Transferred, activate! All-Power-Trix shot it beam at Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE when this evolved into Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode. Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode (Heroes Eternal Forms): The anymated. I'm just for you. I am Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode. The 100% Power Form Frieza away. Ben: Hey, that work from Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode! Legendary Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode: WEAKWER! (shot it beam) Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode was even power of Frieza and Kyurem. Ben: It's Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE EXi LITE Fighter Mode time! When Ben transformation sequence of Way Big. Way Big (Heroes Eternal Forms): Way Big! TBC... Category:Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Superior Mode Arc Category:Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms Specials Category:Crossover episodes